Were-what!
by Misia0123
Summary: This is the story I promised you all, after the sixth chapter of WRRB. Sorry it took so long. Suzume Mochizuki. A simple teen, up for a simple life. However, things don't go to plan and she somehow ends up in the past. With a strange curse causing her to change forms she decides to seek help from the people of that time, so she can fix the mistake that occurred 12 years ago.


**_A/N - Just a quick side note - This fic will be in one point of view (Suzume's) throughout the whole thing, unless stated otherwise. Also, I apologise for any grammar mistakes etc. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, just my OC's and the plot._**

* * *

A painful flashback brought a wave of nausea to my head as I glanced at the glass of champagne in my hand. Grabbing my pounding head, I made my way to the bathroom. Oh, hello! I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Suzume. Suzume Mochizuki. I had a perfectly good life so far, no surprises or unnatural events. Just a plain old teenage life, like any other plain old teenage girl. So, so far, I graduated high school with smashing results, even higher than my older brother, Nao, and he's considered an unbeatable genius! My dad expects me to graduate college with the highest results in the school. Yeah right. I only managed to beat my brother because HE was the one tutoring me! Since he already graduated from university, he has nothing to look forward to but work and starting a family life, not tutoring a whiny seventeen-year-old. Sorry an eighteen- year-old today. Yeah. It's my birthday and my parents decided it upon themselves to host me a birthday party. Apparently, when you turn eighteen, it's supposed to be the happiest day of your life, because you're turning into a mature adult. Well, that's not it in my case.

These painful flashbacks were driving me insane for the past week and I still couldn't figure out why. Not to mention the terrifying nightmares plaguing ever since I turned 16. Images of test tubes, strange liquids in strange jars, and pained roars of cheetahs and other big cats; I couldn't piece it together and it was driving me nuts!

Looking in the mirror I saw a very tired looking, black-haired teen, who would very much like to be in bed rather than at this pointless party. My hair was shoulder length and cut to a V-shape so it would appear that I have less hair than in reality. All my friends keep pestering me about it and asking how I keep it so healthy and rich. My main secret? I don't dye it. Or straighten, curl or wave it. I just let it grow naturally, and I trim it every couple of weeks. Of course they don't believe me. My hair has been so thick and healthy ever since I was six. I don't remember what happened exactly but it had something to do with a museum and then the hospital. Meh, I don't dwell on it for too long, it was probably some accident, but the end result was appreciated.

Sighing, I rubbed my lavender eyes and ran my hand through my hair. My odd eye colour probably had something to do with that day twelve years ago...

According to my parents, after I left the hospital following the mysterious accident, I ended up with thick-flowing hair and lavender eyes. My main senses have also sharpened and my nails grew at a faster rate than any other human. In all honesty, I found that pretty awesome. My doctors diagnosed me with some sort of mental disease after I experienced severe headaches due to my heightened hearing, sight and smell. I was put on medication, to dull my senses and I was extremely grateful to modern technology. Unscrewing the bottle, I took out two pills and with a gulp of water, took my prescribed medication. A chuckle, made a scowl appear on my face.

"Look here girls; it seems we found a very interesting fact about our Suzume. Who would've thought that she'd be taking drugs?" Charlotte, a very popular girl form my school, came out from one of the cubicles, followed by her trusted sidekicks, Black, and White. Black, was called 'Black' because she almost always wore a black outfit. Everything she wore was the colour black, thus everyone nicknamed her Black. White, well, it's the same reason though instead of a black outfit, it's a white one.

"Charlotte." I sighed and faced her with my back to the mirrors. "Who told you that I was taking drugs? Because I don't see anyone here taking drugs, apart from maybe you three." I whispered the last part, smirking a little at their dilated pupils.

Blushing furiously at the smart remark, she clicked her fingers, "Black! White!" With a 'humph' she left the toilets and rejoined the partygoers. I really don't know why my parents invited her over. Probably so she can ruin my life. Charlotte has been looking for a way to publically humiliate me ever since eighth grade. In all honesty, I don't even know why, but most of the time, I just shrug it off. It might be because of _that._ But I doubt it. Stuff like this doesn't even bother me anymore. Not since that 'mysterious accident'. Seriously, that event seems to be the root of all my problems!

Running a hand through my dishevelled hair once again, I fixed my appearance and rejoined the partygoers on the dance floor. As soon as the DJ saw me, he announced his big hit being dedicated to the "party girl" and slammed on the beats. Honestly, I have never been so embarrassed. The DJ is doing a better job than Charlotte herself! Taking a couple of deep breaths, I ignored the stares and tried my hand (or rather hips) at some dancing. Did I ever mention I was a terrible dancer? Well there you have it. Every step to the right caused me to bump into unknown classmates. Every step to the left, an unknown amount of hate glares sent my way for shoving them out of rhythm.

I was ready to collapse and just give up when a familiar auburn-haired girl pushed her way towards me. Swaying like a natural, she danced her way in front of me and gave me a massive gleaming smile. "Zume-san! Happy birthday! How are you enjoying the party so far? Wait. Don't tell me, you'd rather just drop dead here and now than carry on with these pointless shenanigans."

I sighed but laughed all the same, "Bulls eye Rina-Chan. It's nice of you to turn up. I thought you'd be at your own party elsewhere..." I couldn't help but smile. She was such a free spirit. Turning sixteen does that to you.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" She practically screamed over the loud music, and with that she grabbed two drinks from a passing guy, gave him a thankful and not-at-all-flirty smile and shoved the said beverage in front of my face. "Here, drink up before you fall asleep on the dance floor." I did as I was told, although I was older, Katarina was always the one looking out for me.

* * *

After about 3 glasses of punch, I was ready to call it a night, when a girl, a little shorter than me, suddenly appeared before my hazy vision. I think she was in my chemistry class... what was her name? Blue... Blaire...Bl-... B... Belle? "Whaaa..?" I didn't even get a chance to ask my very important sounding question when I was dragged outside (obviously against my will). There was my beautiful, white, Vauxhall Astra. Or should I say, it's _meant_ to be a **white** Vauxhall Astra. The innocent car was parked dead centre of the parking lot. And behind the wheel was none other than Charlotte and the sidekicks. She had a manic grin on her face as she revved the engine. I could only stare in shock, now completely sober. The girl has probably retreated back to the party, I guess she's done her part and doesn't want to be part of the after math. Lucky her.

The brand new hood was covered in mud and every window was covered in rude drawings, some showing me nude and doing despicable things. The front lights have been smashed and the rear ones painted over in purple. My perfect car now looks like it lived a horror movie and miraculously survived it. I didn't even get the chance to test drive it yet.

Spluttering, I took an uncertain step forward. Wrong move. The Weasel Twins, as I'd like to call them, smashed the back window with a baseball bat. Grinning at me, Charlotte reversed the vehicle until it crashed into a fellow student's car and set of a wailing alarm. The high pitched noise seemed to jerk the trouble makers and they fled the crime scene, but not without Charlotte coming up and saying, "That's what you get for making me the class clown all those years ago." Tossing the keys on the floor at my feet, she smirked and ran in the direction of her two minions.

For the first minute I just stood there, listening to the wail. I couldn't wrap my head about the fact that my gorgeous new car now looks like it's been driven through a hedge backwards and dropped down a cliff. I thought the siren would call the attention of the car owner but then I remembered the heavy bass on the dance floor meaning nothing from outside could be heard.

 _Nothing from outside could be heard. Not even their screams._

Woah. Where did that thought come from? Suzume, get a hold of yourself. There was a strange stirring in my chest as pure rage started to take over. For a blinding second I saw red. You're letting your emotions grow wild again! Calm down! _NO! Look what they did to your parent's present. They were saving up for that all their lives!_ I know but- Damn it!

I fell to the ground as a terrible burning started in my chest. My breathing grew laboured as I tried to grab in a lungful of cool night air. I convulsed as a sickening crack resonated through my entire being and I cried out in pain. My scream sounded more like a roar of impatience, with that, I lost all sense reality and my vision faded into black. God only knows what I saw after waking up from a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 _ **Katarina's POV:**_

"Alright! I bet you can't down another one!" Screams of encouragement vibrated all around me as I gulped another shot of vodka.

"Okay, okay, I'm done now! If I drink anymore, they're gonna have to cut my liver out and feed it to the pigs. But even they won't want it coz it'll be so denatured." I laughed and shakily got up off the make-shift bar stool. Still giggling about some joke a friend of mine said, I made my way outside, to the parking lot where the music is a little quieter. I needed a clearer head if I wanted to really surprise my sister.

Breathing in and out, I steeled myself. This was it. I'm going to tell her. I was just about to return to the venue when a car siren resounded throughout the whole area. Plugging my ears to slightly muffle the sound, I made my way over to the origins of the noise. I was not prepared to see the very person I was looking for stood in front of a wreckage-for-a-car. Taking another careful breath, I took a step forward, when someone got out of the said wreckage. Was it...? Nooo... it couldn't be! Why would she invite them over! I looked toward my sister to see her face full of shock, hurt and complete fury. Was this...? No way, this went way over line, I'll show them. No one messes with my sister or her newly bought presents and gets away with it. I braced myself on a nearby car and looked for the fastest way to block their escape route.

There. Between the blue Volswagen and the Ford Fiesta. I crept behind the arranged vehicles and closely listed to the conversation that the B*tch, as I like to call her, was making with my dear sister; though it was quite difficult over the sound of a wailing machine. Positioning myself behind the black Volvo S80, I waited for The Twins to run by and then when I heard another pair of shoes, I rushed out and tackled the girl to the ground. Clawing at her face, I screamed at her. "Why the heck did you do it you jerk!? What the hell is your deal? Do you enjoy seeing other people in pain? Are you some sort of masochist?!"

Charlotte looked at me with wide eyes, but upon recognising me she just laughed and smirked, "Well, if it isn't Suzume-Chan's little guard dog. What are you going to do apart from pathetically flailing your arms in front of my face?" She laughed again and actually pushed me off. Coming in close she said, "She had it coming."

That did it. Clenching my fist I swung it in a full arc before I planted it firmly in Charlotte's jaw. She spun backwards, blood gushing form her gums, where a tooth used to be.

"You b*tch! How dare you sully my face with your filthy hands! You'll regret this, I'm telling ya, you'll regret ever raising a hand on me you little skunk." Taking a quick step forward, she flicked open a pocket knife and stabbed me in the arm. Before my brain had time to register what just happened, she was already walking away to her bright pink Peugeot. Once I finally came too, I screamed as blood started to gush out of the miniscule wound. It was a small cut but it still hurt like hell!

Suddenly a chill went down my back. I dared not to turn around. During my scuffle with Charlotte I didn't hear the agonising scream my sister made, before everything went silent. Deathly silent. I could hear my blood dripping on the floor in a steady drizzle. _Drip. Drip. Drip. Dri-_ Was that a growl?

Gulping I ignored all my alarm bells that kept telling me to flee, and slowly turned 180 degrees.

I stood face to face with a giant cheetah. Its fury-laden eyes staring into mine, before it swiftly jumped over my head. I didn't even have time choke out a scream. I just watched its sleek body sail over mine, in pursuit of... Dear God no, even I didn't want her to face such a fate. Without thinking I shouted.

"Hey! Stop!" I ran after it hoping to catch up before the inevitable happens. But a black out catches me off guard and I fell face first into the freezing asphalt. The only thing I remember is the screeching of tyres and the growl of a massive feline before everything faded into nothingness.

* * *

 _ **Katarina's POV:**_

I woke up to an aching feeling in my arm. Rubbing it gently I sat up and opened my eyes. What greeted me were not the friendly faces of concerned hospital nurses but the screeching of a wild animal as it tried to get away from my sudden movements. I groaned and rubbed my arm a little harder. Looking down at it I saw an ugly purple bruise forming around an oozing purple wound. _Gross._ Ripping a bit of my shirt of, I tie it around my arm to the best of my ability and stand up in search of my sister. I was going to have to tell her about what Charlotte did. Maybe she had an idea as to what to do about this and- Wait, what about that hell of a cat!? Did it get ran over? Dam I hope not... Looking around properly this time, I notice I'm in some sort of alleyway. _Great must be another one of my friend's jokes._

I stepped out of the alley into a moonlit cobblestone street. Glancing right and le- _Wait, cobblestone!?_ Looking at the stones in complete and utter shock, I cautiously step out of the small crevice and look around. _Well they went out of their way here; I'll give them credit... after I kill them of course._ My sinister side clapped its hands in glee as it conjured ways of torturing my pathetic friends. Well Kat, no need to panic, just breathe and everything will work out fine, panicking doesn't save lives.

Going with my intuition, I decided to turn right and follow the path. I only now noticed the strange ageing buildings on either side of the road. I paid enough attention in history class to figure out they were Victorian Style houses. _Man they are good_. I inwardly chuckle at the extent that they went to, to make this joke look so damn realistic.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard a strange panting sound come from the alley to the left. I encountered the giant cheetah again upon entering the tight crevice. Well, the cheetah and White. At least what was left of her. The gory sight, made my stomach churn and I quickly emptied its contents in a barrel nearby. Glancing back, I saw the cat staring intently at me, its calculating eyes wondering whether I pose any kind of threat to it. Gasping in horror, I saw it approach me with steady steps, only a lean predator like it could make. I froze as it raised its paw and swung. I closed my eyes in anticipation with the fatal blow only to be met by a gust of wind.

Opening them again, the big cat was gone, and in its place, the gory after effects of its meal. Not wanting to stay on that place any longer, I backed out of the alley with hands over my mouth. I almost screamed when I bumped into someone who appeared behind me. The man's comforting smile brought relief to my heart as I noticed his police uniform. _Thank god someone normal._

" Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?"

The man smiled and kindly asked, "Why, are you lost little girl? Don't worry; here in London we help young girls like you to find your way back home."

 _London. Victorian Houses. Cobblestone streets. This is no joke... I actually moved back in time!  
_

"...whoa miss! Careful! Or you'll hurt yourself!" I heard him say before I passed out once again.

* * *

 _ **Katarina's POV:**_

This time, I woke up to screams filling the air.

"It's a demon! Someone help!"

"Oi! Call the police or someone!"

"The police are already here!"

"Evacuate the are-"

"AAaaaargh!"

A lot of shooting occurs later. I find myself bolting out of bed. I'm in a stranger's house... maybe it was that nice gentleman's hospitality that I intruded upon... refocusing on the commotion outside the window, I felt a rumble before the entire left wall collapsed inwards, i screamed involuntarily as a giant black panther claws its way out of the rubble. I quickly jump out of the tangled bed sheets, and make my way outside coughing at all the dust. However a growl doesn't let me move from my spot amongst the rubble. I turn around and get a sense of déjà vu as I once again stare into those lavender orbs. Wait lavender? Only one person I know has the said eye colour! No freaking way.

"Zume-Chan?" I asked carefully. A spark of recognition ignited a fire in the big cat's eyes as it lunged at an approaching police officer that was aiming to knock me out again. " It _is_ you!" I cringed as i heard the man's ribs creaking under the weight of the panther's paw. "But how...?" As it prepared to finish the man off, I hurriedly jumped in front of the swinging paws, "No! Don't!" I only managed to choke out as an ugly gash made itself known as my chest oozed blood. Falling to my knees, I face planted the ground again. This time seeing the big cat fall beside me, I could faintly make out a sweet smell in the air and recognised the chlorophyll gas. _No... Zume-Chan... what.. what happened to you..._ Hearing soft growls, I lost consciousness for the third time that day.

* * *

 ** _A/N- I am so sorry to any reviewers/readers who thought this story was never going to get updated. To be honest I updated finally beace the last couple of amazing reviews seriously made me feel guilty about not even trying to continue this story. I understand why you thought it was cruel of me not to update before, but here it is. I hope this is okay. I thank Hematite Tigereye for your brilliant review and excellent ideas. I will take some of them into consideration, however, as you will soon find out, this fanfic is a little different to almost all the fanfics where an OC travels to the past and then meets Ciel. You'll find out how it is different in future chapters. (When I wirte them. XP. I'll do my best, but please don't critisise me too much about the slow updates. Trust me as a fellow fanfic reader, I know how it feels to wait forever for an update. _**

**_Just please review if you so wish and I will get back to you with another chapter soon enough._**


End file.
